mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Transcrições/A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1
:Narradora: Era um vez, no reino encantado de Equestria, duas irmãs princesas que governavam juntas, e garantiam a harmonia por todo o reino. Para fazer isso, a irmã mais velha usava seus poderes de unicórnio para erguer o sol aos céus; e a mais nova, trazer a lua para iniciar a noite. Assim, as duas irmãs mantinham o equilíbrio do reino e seus súditos que ali viviam, vários tipos de pôneis. Mas com o passar do tempo, a irmã mais nova ficou ressentida. Os pôneis aproveitavam e brincavam durante o dia que a irmã mais velha trazia, mas à noite, estavam cansados e apenas dormiam durante sua linda noite. Até que um dia, a irmã mais jovem recusou-se a mover a lua e permitir o amanhecer. A irmã mais velha tentou convencê-la, mas seu ressentido coração juvenil a havia transformado em uma assustadora unicórnio das trevas: Nightmare Moon. :de trovões :Narradora: Ela jurou que traria a escuridão e que a noite seria eterna. Relutantemente, a irmã mais velha recorreu à mágica mais poderosa conhecida no reino dos pôneis: os Elementos da Harmonia. Utilizando a mágica dos Elementos da Harmonia, ela derrotou a irmã mais nova, e a aprisionou permanentemente na lua. A irmã mais velha assumiu a responsabilidade de ambos… :Twilight Sparkle: …sol e lua, e harmonia tem sido mantida em Equestria há gerações desde então. Hm… Elementos da Harmonia. Eu já ouvi falar disso antes… mas onde? : :Twinkleshine: Aí está você! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Ah... :Twinkleshine: Moon Dancer vai fazer uma festinha no jardim do castelo oeste. Vamos? :Twilight Sparkle: Eu sinto muito, meninas… eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra estudar. nervosamente :Twinkleshine: suspira Essa pônei não faz outra coisa a não ser estudar? Ela tá mais interessada nos livros que em amigos. :Twilight Sparkle: Já sei onde li sobre os Elementos da Harmonia. :Spike: Ai! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi–ike! Spike? O que você tá fazendo aí? :Spike: de dor Ai. :Twilight Sparkle: Depressa, encontre aquela antiga cópia de Premonições e Profecias. O que é isso? :Spike: Hm, bom, era um presente pra Moon Dancer, mas, hm… :caindo :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, Spike, você sabe que não temos tempo pra esse tipo de coisa. :Spike: É nosso dia de folga! :Twilight Sparkle: Não, hm, não, não… não, não, não, não! resmunga Spike! :Spike: Está aqui! :baque :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Spike: suspira :Twilight Sparkle: Elementos, Elementos, Letra E, E, E… A-ha! Elementos da Harmonia, veja: Égua na Lua? :Spike: Égua na Lua? Mas é só um conto de pôneis. :Twilight Sparkle: Égua, égua… a-ha! A Égua na Lua, uma fábula antiga dos pôneis. Um pônei poderoso que queria governar Equestria, vencida pelos Elementos da Harmonia e aprisionada na lua, a lenda diz que no dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão ajudá-la a escapar, e ela trará a noite eterna! sobressalta-se Spike! Sabe o que isso significa? :Spike: Não— grita :baque :Spike: Ai! :Twilight Sparkle: Escreva um bilhete, por favor, para a Princesa. :Spike: Ah, é pra já! :Twilight Sparkle: Minha querida mestra, meus contínuos estudos sobre a mágica dos pôneis me levaram a descobrir que estamos propendentes a um desastre! :Spike: Espera! Propi… propa o quê? :Twilight Sparkle: Adjacentes. :Spike: Ad… hm… :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, prelúdio? Ai, que alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer! Como pode ver, a mítica Égua na Lua é de fato Nightmare Moon, e ela está prestes a retornar para Equestria, e trazer com ela a noite eterna! Alguma coisa tem que ser feita pra garantir que essa terrível profecia não se concretize. Aguardo sua resposta urgente. Sua fiel aprendiz, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Pronto! :Twilight Sparkle: Ótimo! Envie. :Spike: Agora? :Twilight Sparkle: É claro! :Spike: Hm, eu não sei, Twilight, a Princesa Celestia deve estar ocupada na Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Quer dizer, será depois de amanhã. :Twilight Sparkle: É isso, Spike. Depois de amanhã é a Celebração do milésimo ano do Solstício de Verão! É imperativo que a Princesa seja informada agora mesmo! :Spike: Hm… Impera… impera… :Twilight Sparkle: Importante! :Spike: Aah! :choque :Spike: Tá bom, tá bom! fundo fogo Pronto, está a caminho. Mas eu não estaria tão confiante! :Twilight Sparkle: Não me preocupo, Spike, a Princesa confia em mim completamente. Em todos esses anos que ela tem sido minha mentora ela nunca duvidou de mim. :Spike: arrota :Twilight Sparkle: Viu? Eu sabia que ela iria tomar uma atitude imediata. :Spike: antes de ler Minha querida e mais decicada aprendiz. Você sabe que valorizo a sua aplicação e que confio em você totalmente. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! :Spike: …mas você tem que parar de ler esses antigos contos de pôneis! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Spike: Minha querida aprendiz, há mais na vida de um jovem pônei do que estudar, por isso estou enviando você para supervisionar os preparativos da Celebração do Solstício de Verão nessa cidade: Ponyville. E tenho uma tarefa muito mais importante pra você realizar: faça alguns amigos! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira :Spike: Veja o lado bom da coisa! A Princesa conseguiu que você se hospedasse na biblioteca. Isso não a deixa feliz? :Twilight Sparkle: Sim, e muito. Sabe por quê? Porque eu vou checar os preparativos o mais rápido que puder, e depois vou pra biblioteca encontrar alguma prova do retorno da Nightmare Moon. :Spike: E quando fará amigos como a Princesa disse? :Twilight Sparkle: Ela disse pra checar os preparativos. Eu sou a aprendiz dela e cumpro com o meu dever real, mas o destino de Equestria não depende de eu fazer amigos. :Guardas reais: relincham :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada, senhores. :Guardas reais: bufam :Spike: Talvez os pôneis em Ponyville tenham coisas mais legais pra conversar. Vamos, tente, pelo menos tente! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh… olá? :Pinkie Pie: um extremo sobressalto antes de sair correndo :Twilight Sparkle: É, isso foi bem interessante. :Spike: suspira :Spike: Lista oficial dos preparativos para o Solstício de Verão. Número um, preparativos para o banquete: Rancho Maçã Doce. :Applejack: Eee-ha! :coice :Applejack: Hm! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Vamos acabar logo com isso… Boa tarde. O meu nome é Twilight Sparkle— u-ui! :Applejack: Como vai, Senhorita Twilight? É um prazer conhecer a sua pessoa. Eu sou a Applejack. E aqui no Rancho Maçã Doce, gostamos de fazer novos amigos. :Twilight Sparkle: Amigos? Na verdade, eu só— :Applejack: Me diga, o que posso fazer pela senhorita? :Twilight Sparkle: geme :Spike: ri :Twilight Sparkle: tosse Estou aqui pra supervisionar os preparativos pra Celebração do Solstício. Você é responsável pela comida? :Applejack: Pode apostar que sou! Quer provar alguma coisa? :Twilight Sparkle: Desde que você não demore muito… :sendo tocado :Applejack: Hora da boia, pessoal! :batendo no chão :Applejack: Agora, deixa eu apresentar a você toda a família Apple. :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada, mas eu tô mesmo com pressa— :Applejack: Esses são Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… profundamente Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom e… Vovó Smith. Acorda, vó, a gente tem visita. :Vovó Smith: bufa O quê..? Hora da boia? Tô aqui, tô chegando… :Applejack: Então, agora eu diria que você já é da família! :Twilight Sparkle: cospe nervosamente Ai, tudo bem, bom, eu vejo que a situação da comida está sob controle, então nós vamos indo. :Apple Bloom: Não vai ficar pro almoço? :Twilight Sparkle: Desculpe, mas ainda temos muitas coisas pra fazer… :Família Apple: suspiram :Twilight Sparkle: …Tá bom. :Família Apple: celebram :Spike: Tudo em ordem com a comida, o próximo é o tempo. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, ai… eu comi muita torta… :Spike: Hm, cadê o pônei pégaso chamado Rainbow Dash cuidando das nuvens? :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, então parece que ela não tá fazendo um bom trabalho. :choque :da lama :Twilight Sparkle: Hng… :Rainbow Dash: acanhadamente Desculpa? acanhadamente :Twilight Sparkle: Mmn… :Rainbow Dash: ri Deixa eu te ajudar. :caindo :Rainbow Dash: acanhadamente Opa, acho que eu exagerei. Uh, é, que tal isso aqui? :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Rainbow Dash: É a minha invenção secadora Rainbow Dash! Não não não, não precisa me agradecer. Você merece. :Twillight Sparkle: irritado :Rainbow Dash: a gargalhar :Spike: a gargalhar :Twilight Sparkle: Deixa eu adivinhar. Você é a Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: O quê, você me conhece? Cê já ouviu falar de mim? :Twilight Sparkle: O que eu sei é que deveria manter o céu sem nuvens. suspira Eu sou Twilight, e a Princesa me enviou pra checar o tempo. :Rainbow Dash: Tá bom, tá bom, vai ser moleza. Eu faço isso aí rapidinho. Eu faço assim que eu terminar de treinar. :Twilight Sparkle: Treinar o quê? :Rainbow Dash: Os Wonderbolts! Eles vão se apresentar na Celebração de amanhã, e eu vou mostrar pra eles o meu estilo! :Twilight Sparkle: Os Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: É! :Twilight Sparkle: Os mais hábeis e talentosos pégasos de toda a Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: É, esses aí. :Twilight Sparkle: Pfff! Qual é. Eles nunca aceitariam um pégaso que não consegue deixar o céu limpo por um mísero dia. :Rainbow Dash: Para, eu consigo limpar o céu em dez segundos cravados. :Twilight Sparkle: Prove pra mim. :de vento :Rainbow Dash: de esforço físico E aí, que que eu disse? Dez segundos cravados. Eu nunca vi você aqui em Ponyville. :balindo :Rainbow Dash: ri Cê precisava ver a sua cara. ri Você até que é legal, Twilight Sparkle. Eu quero te ver outra vez. :Spike: Uau, ela é mais que demais! ri Ei, espera! É até bonito depois que a gente se acostuma. :Spike: Decoração. É linda… :Twilight Sparkle: Sim, a decoração está ótima. Isso vai ser rápido. Logo estarei na biblioteca. Ficou bonita mesmo. :Spike: A decoração não, ela! :Rarity: Não, não, não, oh, céus! Não. :Spike: Como estão minhas escamas? Estão penteadas? :Twilight Sparkle: Hm… olá, boa tarde— :Rarity: Ah, só um minutinho, por favor! Eu estou num momento de inspiração. Isso! Brilhantes estão sempre na moda, não é? Você é mesmo muito talentosa, Rarity. Pronto, uhm, em que posso ajudá-la- grita Pelas estrelas, querida! O que aconteceu com o seu penteado?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, quer dizer com a minha crina? Bom, é uma longa história. Eu tô aqui só pra checar a decoração e depois eu vou embora! :Rarity: Vai embora? E quanto ao seu cabelo, querida? :Twilight Sparkle: Espera! Aonde estamos indo? Socorro! :Rarity: Não, não, hm-hm. Muito verde. Muito amarelo. Muito fofinho. Não fofinho o bastante. Muito antiquado. Muito brilhante. Agora, minha querida, você vai me dizer de onde você veio. :Twilight Sparkle: estremecendo Eu… vim… de Canterlot… para— :Rarity: Uh? :estrondo :Rarity: Canterlot?! Ai, eu estou com tanta inveja! O glamour, a sofisticação! Querida, eu sempre sonhei em morar lá! Mal posso esperar pra você me contar tudinho! Nós seremos ótimas amigas, eu e você… Esmeraldas? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Deixa eu pegar uns rubis pra você! :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, rápido! Antes que ela invente de me tingir com outra cor! :Spike: suspira :Spike: Ela não é mesmo maravilhosa? :Twilight Sparkle: Foco, Spike, foco. Qual é o próximo da lista? :Spike: tosse Música! É a última! Hm? :chilreando melodicamente na distância :Fluttershy: Ah, minha nossa. Por favor, parem, parem, por favor. Desculpe, senhor. Eu não quero ofender, mas, está um pouquinho fora do tempo. Agora, me acompanhem por favor. Um, dois, um dois três— :Twilight Sparkle: Olá! :Fluttershy: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah não, eu sinto muito! Eu não queria assustar os seus pássaros. Eu só tô aqui pra checar a música, e ela é tão bonita. nervosamente Meu nome é Twilight Sparkle. pausa E qual é o seu? :Fluttershy: quietamente Hm… hm, o meu nome é Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Desculpe, o que disse? :Fluttershy: mais quietamente Hm… o meu nome é Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu não entendi ainda. :Fluttershy: chiando :Twilight Sparkle: pausa Bom, uh, parece que os seus pássaros voltaram, então eu acho que tá tudo em ordem. Continue com o trabalho! :Fluttershy: chiando :Twilight Sparkle: Tuuudo bem. [para o Spike] Bom, essa foi fácil. :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Um dragão bebê! :choque :Fluttershy: Oh, eu nunca tinha visto um dragão bebê antes. Ele é tããão fofinho! :Spike: Ora, ora, ora… :Fluttershy: Ai minha nossa, ele fala. Eu não sabia que dragões falavam. Isso é tão incrivelmente fantástico que eu… nem sei o que dizer! :Twilight Sparkle: Sendo assim, é melhor irmos andando. :Fluttershy: Espera, espera! Qual é o seu nome? :Spike: Eu sou o Spike. :Fluttershy: Ai Spike, o meu nome é Fluttershy. Nossa, um dragão falante! E sobre o que os dragões falam? :Spike: Ué, o que você quer saber? :Fluttershy: Absolutamente tudinho. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se suspira :Spike: Então… tudo começou com um pequeno ovo roxo e verde… :Spike: …e essa é a história da minha vida inteirinha! Quer dizer, até o dia de hoje. Quer ouvir o dia de hoje? :Fluttershy: Ai, quero, por favor! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, olha, me desculpe, mas como chegamos tão rápido? É aqui que eu vou ficar na minha estada em Ponyville, e o meu pequeno bebê dragão precisa dormir. :Spike: Não, não preciso— uou! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, olha só, ele é tão pequenininho, que mal fica em pé! :Fluttershy: Coitadinho, você precisa colocá-lo na cama… :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Sim, sim, eu vou cuidar disso. Bem, boa noite! :se fecha com força :Spike: Huh. Estraga-prazeres. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, desculpa, Spike, mas eu tenho que convencer a Princesa do retorno de , e nós estamos ficando sem tempo! Só preciso ficar sozinha pra poder estudar sem esses pôneis loucos que só pensam em fazer amigos. Agora, cadê a luz? :se acende :Twilight Sparkle '''e Spike': de susto :'Pôneis': ''Surpresa! :sendo assoprada :Twilight Sparkle: Não… :diminui :Pinkie Pie: Surpresa! :sendo assoprada :Pinkie Pie: Oi, eu sou a Pinkie Pie, e organizei essa festa só pra você! Você ficou surpresa? Ficou? Ficou? Uh, uh? :Twilight Sparkle: Muito surpresa. Bibliotecas deveriam ser silenciosas. :Pinkie Pie: Ai, que bobinha! Que tipo de festa seria se fosse quieta? Tipo, duh, chaaa-ta! Sabe, eu lembro de você de hoje cedo, lembra? Tipo, eu nunca tinha te visto antes, e como eu nunca tinha te visto antes é porque você é nova, porque eu conheço todo mundo em Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira :Pinkie Pie: E se você é nova quer dizer que você não conhece ninguém ainda, e se não conhece ninguém ainda, você não deve ter amigos, e se não tem amigos deve estar tão sozinha, e isso me deixou tão triste! Daí, eu tive uma ideia! E aí eu fiz uma super-hiper-mega-festa e convidei todo mundo em Ponyville! Viu? Agora você tem muitos, muitos, muitos amigos! :de água fervendo na chaleira :Applejack: Você tá bem, docinho? :de apito de trem :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ela tá tão feliz que tá até chorando! :Spike: Hm, "molho de pimenta". Hm… :Pinkie Pie: Hm! boca cheia O que foi? É tão bom! :de discoteca abafada :do relógio :Twilight Sparkle: resmunga :se abre, a música fica mais alta :Spike: Ei, levanta! Pinkie Pie começou com "ponha a cauda no pônei"! Quer brincar? :Twilight Sparkle: Não! Todos os pôneis desta cidade são malucos! Sabe que horas são?! :Spike: Hoje é a véspera da Celebração de Solstício de Verão. Tem que ficar acordada, ou vai perder a Princesa fazer o sol nascer. Você deveria relaxar. É uma festa! :Twilight Sparkle: Blá, blá blá blá blá, blá blá blá blá… :se fecha, a música cessa :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Pensei que teria tempo pra aprender sobre os Elementos da Harmonia, mas, bobagem minha. Toda essa coisa ridícula de fazer amigos me impediu. Uh? "A lenda diz que no dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão permitir que ela se liberte, e então ela trará a noite eterna." ''Espero que a Princesa esteja certa… Espero mesmo que seja mesmo só um conto de pôneis… Ah! :'Spike': Vamos, vem logo, tá na hora do sol nascer! :'Pinkie Pie': Isso não é demais? Não tá ansiosa, porque eu tô, eu nunca estive tão ansiosa- bom, exceto pela vez que eu tava andando pela cidade e te encontrei e fiquei sobressalto mas, quer dizer, não dá pra comparar com isso! :fanfarra :'Prefeita Mare': Senhoras e senhores, como prefeita de Ponyville, é com grande prazer que anuncio o início da Celebração do Solstício de Verão! :comemorando :'Prefeita Mare': Daqui a pouco, veremos a mágica do nascer do sol, e comemoraremos este, o dia mais longo do ano! E agora, é com grande honra que anuncio a governante do nosso reino, o pônei que traz todos os dias a vocês o sol e a lua, a bondosa, a sábia, a guardiã da harmonia de toda Equestria… :'Fluttershy': Prontinhos? :'Prefeita Mare': …Princesa Celestia! :fanfarra :'Rarity': Uh? :murmurando quieta e nervosamente no fundo :'Twilight Sparkle': ''Isso não pode ser bom. :Prefeita Mare: Mantenham a calma, deve haver uma explicação pra isso! :Pinkie Pie: Ah, ah, eu adoro brincar de adivinhar! Ou será esconde-esconde? :Rarity: Ela sumiu! :sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, ela é boa! grita :sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Ai, essa não… Nightmare Moon! :Spike: ao desmaiar :Nightmare Moon: Oh, meus adoráveis súditos. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo suas amáveis e pequeninas faces. :Rainbow Dash: O que que você fez com a nossa Princesa?! :Applejack: abafada Calminha aí…! :Nightmare Moon: ri Por que, não sou nobre o suficiente pra vocês? Não sabem quem eu sou? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, oooh, mais jogos de adivinhação! Uh… Bruxa da Escuridão? Que tal… Rainha do Mal? Não! Princesa das Trevas, é- abafados :Nightmare Moon: Então minha coroa não vale mais nada após eu ter ficado aprisionada por mil anos? Vocês não se recordam da lenda? Vocês não viram os sinais? :Twilight Sparkle: Eu vi. E eu sei quem você é. Você é a Égua na Lua – Nightmare Moon! :sobressalta-se :Nightmare Moon: Ora ora ora, algum pônei que lembra de mim. Então também sabe por que estou aqui. :Twilight Sparkle: Está aqui para… para.. em seco :Nightmare Moon: ri Lembrem-se desse dia pôneis, como o último. A partir de agora, a noite irá durar para sempre! malignamente :de trovões :Narrador: Continua… :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 1 es:Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to Magia ru:Стенограммы/Магия дружбы, часть 1 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª temporada